Vehicles operating in an autonomous mode (e.g., driverless) can relieve occupants, especially the driver, from some driving-related responsibilities. When operating in an autonomous mode, the vehicle can navigate to various locations using onboard sensors, allowing the vehicle to travel with minimal human interaction or in some cases without any passengers.
Routing, which is similar to the global positioning system, provides a general level of guidance that indicates general directions for autonomous driving vehicles. Conventional routings lack of efficient and flexibility in searching for an optimal route.